


He'll Be Fine

by Supreme_EvilQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anxious Emma, Cute, F/F, Mom - Freeform, SQ - Freeform, Sick Henry, Swan/Mills Family, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supreme_EvilQueen/pseuds/Supreme_EvilQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry has the flu and Emma's concerned. Regina tries to assure her that he'll be fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He'll Be Fine

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever SwanQueen idea, I hope you enjoy it :)

Regina stopped in the doorway, holding Emma's mug, to watch her. Emma was huddled over Henry's bed- from this angle, Regina could see her clutching his hand, her other hand resting on his head. She smiled at the sight, finally coming into the room and pressing a kiss to Emma's head, kneeling beside her.

"Is he feeling better?" Regina asked quietly, placing Emma's mug on the floor. Emma shook her head.

"I don't think so, he's still warm, and he was mumbling before. Don't you think we should take him to the hospital, you know, just be sure?" Emma said quickly, biting her bottom lip. Regina smiled, placing a kiss to Emma's temple and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"It's just a flu, dear. He's had several before. Don't worry," Regina mumbled against Emma's skin as she settled beside her, resting her head on Emma's shoulder and rubbing her hand softly.

Emma sighed and laid her head atop Regina's. "Can you be sure?" Regina smiled and nodded.

"Sure as sure gets. Leave him be and we can go to bed. Staying with him will only increase our chances of catching it," Regina said, standing up and holding out her hand to Emma. "Come on."

Emma took her hand and then took the mug from her, smiling. She sipped it and grinned. "You remembered the cinnamon."

Regina smiled and linked her arm in Emma's, resting her head on her shoulder again as Regina was just that bit smaller. "Of course I remembered- you forget I've been putting it on Henry's cocoa for the past ten years." 

Emma giggled, kissing her head as the top walked into Regina's room. "Sorry for freaking out about Henry... just," Emma stopped and sighed, sinking onto the bed and placing her mug to the side.

Regina waited for her to continue, but when Emma made no notion to do so, Regina crawled onto the bed behind her and wrapped her arms around Emma's middle, kissing her neck. "What's that?"

Emma relaxed into her touch and covered Regina's arms with hers. She sighed deeply, entwining their fingers for a moment before finishing. "In the homes, if a kid got sick, we never saw them again... well, not all the time, but a lot of the time. Especially if I was with a family or something," Emma said quietly, her hands clutching Regina's.

Regina bit her lip, before kissing all of Emma's jaw and her cheek as she removed her hands from Emma's grip to rub her stomach gently. "Emma, I promise you he is okay but if it makes you feel better I can take him to the hospital tomorrow, just to be sure." Emma turned to her head and smiled, kissing Regina.

"It's okay, I know you're right, I trust you." Emma said, pulling herself onto the bed to kiss her properly. Emma's hands slipped to the base of Regina's top, going to pull it off, but Regina stopped her.

"Not tonight, dear. If my memory serves correctly, Henry will be calling us through in ten minutes. He sleeps very little when he's sick," Regina smiled, kissing Emma again. "And now you're here, I don't have to wait up all night." She teased.

Emma grinned and shrugged. "I guess that's fair, it's my turn right?" She said, smiling and Regina laughed, stroking Emma's hair.

"Yeah, yeah I guess it is," and as if on cue, Henry shouted from down the corridor.

"Mom?" Emma leaped from Regina's bed, stumbling over her feet to get to his room.

Regina snickered at the blonde's clumsiness. She had a lot to get used to with being a mom.


End file.
